-:Second Chance:-
by Angela Narcissa Malfoy
Summary: One day Katara and Aang have a fight and she leaves him taking their daughter with her. She goes to the Fire Nation to celebrate Fire Lord Zuko's daughter, Akina's fifth birthday. Will katara find comfort in the Fire Lords arms? and will Zuko find comfort in the waterbenders arms as well? (Up for adoption ) (once was xXxTsukiyomi Amulet)
1. Leaving and Fire Nation

Amulet: Hiya! This is set after the war is over and everything.

Katara: Um, where am I?  
Amulet:-smiles- You're in my room.  
Katara: Okay...where is your room?  
Amulet: In the northern water tribe.  
Katara: Ahh.  
Zuko: Why are we here?  
Amulet: For my story. I temporarily took you from the show for it.  
Aang: Okay...  
Amulet: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender, just my few OC's. Also Saki is pronounced Sa-key and Akina is pronounced ah-key-na.

-:Second chance:-  
It's been around six years since the hundred year war was over, and one year since Katara and Aang had a baby girl named Saki. The little girl was blessed with her mother's skin tone and bright blue eyes. She had dark brown hair, lighter than her father's and darker than Katara's hair. She was born the year a rare flower bloomed. The flower is called a fire-water star. The flower has a mix of dark and light blue with shades of dark reds and oranges. There is a myth that comes with the flower as well.

The myth is that if a baby is born on the year that the flower blooms, the baby will be granted a great gift. The gift of bending two elements, no one but the Avatar has ever been able to bend more than one element. And this is the first time someone was born the year of the fire-water star. Now at the age of one, little Saki was sitting in her little crib as her mother and father were fighting in the next room. They have been fighting over a really stupid thing for over three hours.

The thing they are fighting over was if Katara had cheated on Aang when he was at the Earth Kingdom. "I saw him coming out of our room Katara!" Aang shouted, anger and gloom were in his eyes as Katara glared at him.  
"Aang, he was an old friend and he was just fixing our bed boards!" Katara tried to tell him but Aang wasn't listening.

"You know what?! I give up! Aang, we've been married for over four years! Yet you still don't trust me!" The master water bender shouted, tears streaking her tanned cheeks.

"If you don't trust me, then I'm leaving with Saki and never coming back!" Katara said, leaving the room she and Aang were fighting in. She got two back packs and put her clothes, shoes, a little make up and some old momentos in one back pack. She put Saki's toys, clothes, shoes, blankets, and her polar bear-dog stuffed animal in the other one. Katara put on a thick blue jacket and boots, then took some money and a few of her hair beads. Then she got Saki and dressed the little girl in some warm clothes.

Before she walked out the door she was stopped. "Katara I'm sorry!" Aang tried to stop her from leaving. "No, if there isn't any trust in this marriage then there is no marriage. We're over Avatar Aang," she said, taking off the necklace Aang made her (A/N:it was blue and orange with waves and wind swirls on it) and tossing it at him, then leaving with her daughter. Katara walked out to the cold air of her tribe and walked to the docks. As she passed the cemetery, she prayed her father and mother would watch over her and little Saki. Katara shifted the little water and fire bender in her arms closer and held her head high.

When she made it to the docks, a messenger owl-hawk flew down and perched on the fence next to her and squawked. "Oh, hey hawky," the water bender said, takeing the letter tied to the red and black hawks foot. The letter was a dark tan scroll and had neat cursive. She could slightly smell sandal wood and a kind of spice. She couldn't place what it was though.

The letter read this: _Dear Katara of the Southern water tribe, I like to cordially invite you to the Fire Nation to celebrate fire princess Akina's fifth birthday. Please reply soon. Also there will be a carriage waiting at 'Madam Akimi's dress shop' by the docks._  
_Fire Lord Zuko-_

"It looks like we're going to the Fire Nation sweetie," Katara said, kissing Saki's forehead. Katara took a small blank scroll, a small container of ink and a brush then wrote: _Dear Fire Lord Zuko, I would be honored to come. I'll be arriving in three days time with my daughter Saki. Aang isn't coming with me. I'll tell you in person why when I get there._

_Katara Of The Southern Water Tribe-_

"Okay hawky, take this to Fire Lord Zuko, please," the dark haired water bender said, tying the scroll to the owl-hawk's foot with a dark blue ribbon. The bird flew off and started back to the Fire Nation. Katara walked to a boat and asked the captain where it's heading. "We're going to the Fire Nation," the captain said. Katara nodded, then went and paid two copper pieces and one gold piece for the tickets. She got on the boat and sat down and watched as the waters flowed. Water always seemed to clam her down.

To be continued-  
Amulet: Hope you like the first chapter. I know some things seem kind of like -boom!- this then -boom!- that. So sorry -bows head-  
Katara: Whoa...  
Zuko: I have a daughter? Who's Akina's mother?  
Amulet: Yes, you'll know next chapter :)  
Zuko: Is she mine and Mai's daughter?  
Amulet: Not telling :P please R&R minna!(guys!)


	2. Half way there

Amulet: Chapter two!  
Katara & Zuko: yyyyaaaayyy (sarcasm)  
Amulet: -.-" oi-vay  
Katara: :P  
Amulet: Anyway, I only own my OC's :3

-:Second Chance:-  
The next day Hawky perched on the railing of the boat next to Katara and let out a small squawk, waking the water bender from her daydream. "Ah, back so soon?" She muttered. She took the letter from the owl-hawk's foot and gave it some bread crumbs. She walked back to the room she stayed in while she and Saki stayed on the ship. She sat on her bed and unrolled the scroll. She could still smell sandal wood and that spice.

_Dear Katara Of The Southern Water Tribe-  
Alright, I'll see you soon Miss Katara, and little Miss Saki. Okay, I can respect your wishes. But if I may, why did you call him by his title? You don't have to tell me now though. I'll see you soon.  
Fire Lord Zuko-_

Katara smiled slightly and took out a black scroll, some ink, and a brush. She started writing. The letter said: _Dear Fire Lord Zuko- thank you for respecting my wishes, I'll be there in two more days with Saki. All I'll say is this, he's not the man I thought I loved anymore. Saki is looking forward to seeing you and Akina again.  
Katara Of The Southern Water Tribe-_

When she was done, she rolled it up after the ink was dry and walked back to the main deck. She found the owl-hawk eating the bread crumbs and walked over to it. She tied the scroll to the birds foot and said, "Please take this to Fire Lord Zuko." The bird flew off and Katara walked back to her room. She changed Saki's diaper, then sat on her bed and cradled the little double-bender in her arms. She let a single tear fall and held her baby girl closer; Katara was thinking about how she left with Saki.

She really had left him on a bad note, but she wouldn't change it. After she married Aang, she was 'the Avatar's wife' not 'Aang's wife' or just 'Katara'. She was known for being the wife of the Avatar, the one who stopped the war. Not 'Katara' the one who taught Aang water bending or who helped end the war. That she could deal with, but every time she passed someone they bowed and said something about her being Aang's wife meaning she was like royalty!

She wasn't who she wanted to be. Also, she had no say in anything at all. She couldn't even bend her element around other people without them making a snide remark. She just wanted to be free from all the stereotypes and be her own person. Is that so much to ask? To want to be her own person and carry her own weight?.

They weren't reasons why she left Aang alone. She and Aang had fights almost every week about if she was cheating on him or something like that. Sometimes he even brought her family into their fights. Katara had a line and Aang crossed that. She gave him one last chance and after he thought she cheated _again_, that was the last straw and she left with Saki. Katara was taken out of her thought's when Saki cried because she was hungry.

Katara got a bottle, put some baby formula in it, then filled it with warm water and shook it, mixing it together. When she was done, she made sure it wasn't too hot or too cold for Saki and started feeding the little double-bender the milk formula. Saki drank the milk with vigor. She even had a little spill down her chin. Katara brushed Saki's long brown hair out of her face and smiled. When Saki was born, she was granted the title of 'mommy's little angel'. She was born a miracle. All the healers she saw said Saki would most likely die in the birthing.

But they were lucky and Saki was born healthy and happy. Katara's thoughts trailed to her friends. Her brother, Sokka, is happily married to her good friend Suki and have two girls, and a boy on the way. Toph is still single, but runs a metal bending academy and a police force in the northern part of Omashu. Zuko is Fire Lord and has a girl name Akina, who is turning five soon.

Katara frowned and thought of Zuko and his baby girl. They hadn't been lucky. Akina's mother died after giving birth to the little fire bender. Mai was a great fire lady and will always be. But from what she heard from Zuko the Fire Nation Council is pressuring him to marry a woman to produce male heirs. Also Akina does need a mother too.

Katara looked out her window and saw the sun had set. She sighed and changed into a dark blue silk nightgown. It when to the top of her knees. It was trimmed with black lace and was very loose. She changed Saki into her night clothes which were a pair of loose blue pants and a soft blue shirt. The water bender brushed her long hair, then lyed down on her bed with Saki in her arms.

To Be Continued-  
Amulet: Well there's the second chapter!  
Zuko: I was right. Mai was my wife.  
Amulet: Yep, but you need to re-marry now -grins-  
Katara & Zuko:-glup's-  
Amulet:-smiles- Please R&R!


	3. Almost there and kimonos

Amulet:third chapter!, thanks to those of you how reviewed. You all get a big cookie! :)  
Katara:a big cookie?  
Amulet:I made a bunch of cookies and wanted to share them :3  
Zuko:ooookkkkaaaayyy, um, xXxTsukiyomi AmuletxXx only owns her OC's, the one dress shop and the plot...  
Amulet:Kiyomi key-yo-me.  
-:Second chance:-  
After two more days of writing with Fire Lord Zuko via Owl-hawk and puking(A/N:Katara got sea-sick, funny since she's a water bender) once Katara and Saki made it safely to the Fire Nation. Katara was dressed in a floor lenght light lavender colored dress, the bust had little beads scattered on it. She had let her hair down and put the top part of her hair in a topknot the topknot was held with a dark blue ribbon. On her feet were lavender colored flats with little snowflakes sewn in them.

Saki was wearing a light blue knee length dress with a big bow tied on her left side. She had on little blue flats and her hair was in a low ponytail. Katara put on one of the back packs and carried the other one in her right arm and she held Saki in her other one. _I'm so glad I remembered to pack thinner clothes_ Katara thought remembering how hot it gets in the Fire Nation.

She walked to the dress shop where Zuko said her carriage would bed, true to his word their was a carriage waiting their. The carriage was beautiful, it was Fire Nation red with gold trimming and four ostrich-horse's. She walked over and asked the coach(A/N:the driver of the carriage) who he was waiting for. "Ah, Fire Lord Zuko sent me to pick up his friend a woman by the name of Katara and her daughter Saki" the coach said smoothing his short black hair.

"That would be me and my daughter, I'm Katara The chief Of The Southern Water Tribe" Katara said setting her bags down and held a hand out to the yellow eyed coach. "Ah yes, here let me get your bags Miss Katara" the man shook her hand then put her bags in the back of the carriage. "Is their anyplace you'd like to go before we head to the palace?" He asked after he put her bags away. "Just one place if that's not to much trouble, it's Miss Kiyomi's kimono shop" The master water bender said in a almost regal voice.

"Okay, I know where that is, my wife loves going their when she can. Just to look at the hand crafted kimono's" the driver said steering the ostrich-horse's to the kimono shop. "Yes, the kimono's are lovely" Katara said picking Saki off her lap and tickled her small belly. "Haha, how old is the little miss?" The coach asked chuckling as the baby's giggles rang though out the carriage. "She's one turning two in may" the tan woman said cradling Saki in her arms, rocking them back and fourth as the double-bender yawned.

"We're here Miss" the driver said a bit later, he helped her out of the carriage as she held her baby with one arm. "Thank you" she said bowing her head, she walked into the kimono shop. "Hello?, Miss Kiyomi?" Katara said looking around the shop, kimono's of every color, style and design from every nation where in the shop. "Ah, Miss Katara!" An older woman around her late 30's walked out of the back room, her long black hair starting to gray was out of the way of her golden yellow eyes.

"Hello, I came here to see if I could get some kimono's for me and little Saki" the water bender said to the aging Fire Nation woman. "Ah yes, I didn't know you had a daughter Miss Katara" Kiyomi said looking at the sleeping girl. "She's beautiful" Katara smiled and nodded. "Anyway, kimono's you say?. Well I have plenty of them" she older woman said with a slight laugh.

"The three colors i would like them to are blue, red and peach pink" the water bending master said, kiyomi nodded and looked around. "Any style you would like?" Katara thought for a second and nodded. "Yes, Fire Nation with the blue and water tribe with the other two colors. But of course the latter two would be thinner" she answered, Kiyomi nodded and picked out five kimonos.

The first one was a long dark blue kimono with golden trim and little snowflakes falling down. The second one is floor length the peachy pink color with apple-cherry blossoms(A/N:small pinkish white flowers) and had a nice light pick lace trim. The third one was calf length and a deep red color with a split on both sides only stoping at the bottom of her thigh and it had nice dark gold lace trim. The fourth one was a dark blue knee length one with waves in the bottom corners finished with a white trim.

And the fifth kimono was ankle length and a warm pink color it had only a small branch coming from the bottom right corner and dozens of little flowers falling from the branches and a neat pink trim. "They are all beautiful, I can't tell witch one to get" Katara said, Kiyomi smiled. "I'll tell you what, pick the three ones you like the most and I'll give you two kimono's on the house for little Saki" Katara tried to refuse. "Oh no, I-I couldn't" but Kiyomi wouldn't have any of that and chided Katara.

"Fine, I'd like the first, second and fifth kimono please" Katara gave in with a sigh, Kiyomi nodded and put those three aside and got three little kimonos. One was floor lenght(for a baby) and a dark blue color like the sea, it had little waves on the bottom of the kimono and had a thin white trim. The second one was knee length and was red, it had little flowers falling and a thin red trim. The last one was floor length and blue with red flames in the corners with a white trim.

"I'd like the first one and second one" Katara said thinking Saki would look so cute in those two kimono's. Saki nodded again and put all the kimonos in their own box and told Katara the price "ok, those will be four gold and two copper pieces please". Krara handed her the money "here let me help you with these" the old woman said she took the three bigger box's form Katara and helped her with the door. "Thank you. Good bye Miss Kiyomi" the water bender thanked the older non-bender after they put the box's away and the coach helped her into the carrage.

The non-bender smiled and waved as the Carriage made its way to the palace. In the way to the palace Katara was lost in her thought's and Saki was still asleep. "I can't wait to see you again, Zuko" she whispered, no one heard her. Katara smiled and watched as the people were starting at the carriage, most likey wondering who was in it.

To Be Continued-  
Amulet:okay, please R&R!, and please no flames but criticism welcomed with open arms.  
Katara:I liked the kimonos, where did you get the ideas for them?  
Amulet:my brain! :)


	4. catching up with an old friend

Amulet: Thank you all for the reviews, likes, and favorites!  
Katara: Someone's happy.  
Amu: Yep! She usually is when she writes shugo chara stories!  
Amulet: Amu!? What are you doing here? This is an Avatar The Last Airbender story, not a Shugo Chara one!  
Amu: Just passing by. Amulet doesn't own Avatar The Last Airbender or Shugo Chara!  
Amulet: Scram! -kicks Amu out of the story-

-:second chance:-  
After maybe a half an hour, they finally made it to the Fire Nation palace. Once again the coach helped Katara out of the carriage, and a servant came to help her with her bags. The female servant showed Katara and Saki to their room. There was even a cradle next to the bed for Saki. "The Fire Lord is in a meeting right now, but it will be over in a few minutes," the black haired woman told Katara. The chief of the Southern Water Tribe nodded and smiled.

"That's alright. I'd like to unpack and change before meeting the Fire Lord," was her answer. The young servant nodded and left Katara to herself. She started unpacking after she tucked Saki in the cradle. She hung her new kimonos up along with the few dresses she brought when she left. She put away her wrappings(AKA:her under clothes) and the couple pairs of pants and training clothes she brought as well.

Katara picked out one of the new kimonos she got; it was the calf length kimono. It was deep red color with a split on both sides, only stoping at the bottom of her thigh, and it had nice, dark gold lace trim.  
Katara took off the clothes she was wearing and slipped on the beautiful hugged her curves and the sleeves almost covered her hands; it was a bit tighter at the top then flowed out at the bottom. Katara did a little twirl and smiled. After having some fun, she put everything else away and put Saki's polar bear-dog stuffed animal in the cradle with her.

She heard a knock on her door and walked over to the other side of the room. She opened the door and saw a tall man. He was about twenty five and had his short hair in a topknot. He was wearing a long red Fire Nation robe with gold trim and in his topknot sat a five prong flame. It was Fire Lord Zuko. He was still the same, keeping his hair only long enough for his royal topknot.

"Ah, Fire Lord Zuzu." Katara teased him slightly by using his hated nickname. The Fire Lord smirked slightly.

"You haven't aged a day Katara. And call me 'Zuko' not 'Fire Lord Zuko', or 'Zuzu'." He muttered the last part. "Now are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna give an old friend a hug?" Katara faked a whine and pout. Zuko chuckled and hugged his old friend, kissing the top of her head.

When they pulled apart, reluctantly might I add, Saki started whining for her mother. Katara walked over and picked up the crying baby. "Shhh, sweetie, I'm right here," she whispered, trying to calm the little bender. Zuko walked over and stroked Saki's rich brown hair and let her play with his fingers. "Hi Saki, I'm Zuko. You might not remember me, but I held you when you opened your eyes." The double bender giggled and hugged Zuko's hand.

Katara giggled lightly when Zuko used his baby voice. Zuko noticed her shoulders shaking and heard a little giggle come out, so he lightly bopped her on the head. "Hey!" The water bender pouted and glared at the Fire Lord, who chuckled and rubbed the spot where he bopped her. "Has she said her first word yet?" Zuko asked as he watched the little bender suck on one of his fingers.

Katara smiled and nodded. "Yeah, her first word's were 'I a dowel-bwender!' Or I'm a double bender. Then she sneezed and my water lifted an inch out of the cup and the flame flickered in the candle I had lit." The blue eyed water bender chuckled.

"A double bender? Aren't double benders rare because of them only being born on the year of the fire-water star?" Zuko asked, trying to think of when the last fire-water star bloomed. Katara nodded.

"Yep, and Saki was born on the year of that flower," she deadpanned.

Zuko sweat dropped then smacked the side of his head saying, "Duh!" Which made Katara laugh a bit. Zuko grinned sheepishly and asked in almost shy voice, "Um, are you gonna tell me why Avatar Aang is not here with you?".

Katara sighed and placed Saki back in her bed and pulled the cover over her before answering her friend. "Aang and I are always fighting. The last straw was when we were fighting for over three hours over if I cheated on him, which I didn't! An old friend was over and was fixing our bed boards". Zuko nodded and took all the information in. "I got your letter that day just as I left, and Saki and I came here." Katara finished explaining her story to Zuko. "On a different note, how have you and Akina been since _that_ day?" Katara asked changing the subject. The Fire Lord sighed and sat on the edge of Katara's bed. "We've been better. Akina blames herself for Mai's death. It's been hard on us, and the council isn't helping by forcing me to try to re-marry," the master fire bender said as he laid back on the bed.

Katara walked over and sat on the corner of the bed and rubbed Zuko's hand. "It'll get better. If you want, I'll talk with Akina and try to tell her it's not her falt," she said, trying to help.

Zuko nodded. He carefully took his hair out of his topknot and ran his fingers though his shaggy hair. "Yeah, I'd like that. Akina needs to stop blaming herself. She's only turning five and only found out about Mai's death by a maid," he said, shaking his head. Katara let her fingers tangle in his hair and rubbed his temples.

"Okay, I'll talk with her tomorrow. Right now it's getting late and we have a long day ahead of us," she said, fixing Zuko's hair back into his topknot and placing his crown in said topknot.

The fire bender sighed and thanked the water bender. He left, but not before kissing her on the cheek. When he was gone, Katara found herself leaning on her door and blushing lightly. _W-why am I blushing? He's kissed my cheek before,_ she thought, running her hands over her cheeks. Little did she know, Zuko was leaning on his door blushing a light pink thinking,_ Oh please, don't tell me I'm falling again?_ They both had small butterfly-bee's twirling around in their stomachs._ Please tell me I'm not falling again?_ they both thought, laying on their beds.

To be continued-  
Amulet: Mwahahaha! I love the fluff!  
Katara: -sweat drop-  
Zuko: -Fainted after he read the story-  
Amulet: Please R&R!

Ps. I fixed Akina's age in the first chapter just so you know :)


	5. Aang's part of the story and some taang?

Amulet: Hiya guys! :3  
Katara: Uhhhh, hi?  
Zuko: ...  
Amulet: Cactus juice! It's the tastiest!  
Katara: Oh god, someone gave her _cactusjuice_ -.-  
Zuko: What?  
Katara: It's a juice from cactus that make you loopy.  
Zuko: Ah, we're screwed then, huh?  
Katara: Yep, Amulet owns nothing. Thank Tue, La and Yue  
Amulet: -dancing around the room with a coat rack-

-:Second chance:-  
The sun shone though the curtains in the red and gold room. The room itself was red with gold trim. Over a queen sized bed with red silk sheets was the Fire Nation insignia. A young woman with long, chocolate brown hair groaned and turned over, trying to block out the light. After a while, she gave up and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Katara walked into the bathroom-each guest room had their own private bathroom-and washed her face, then took a quick shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and dried off, and then put on her bindings and looked around her closet. Katara slipped on a floor length light blue kimono, which she brought with her from the Southern Water Tribe. She put on her mother's necklace and put her long hair up in a half ponytail.

Katara put on some lipgloss at last second, then went and picked up Saki. "Come on, there," Katara said, putting Saki in a thin blue dress. Katara walked out of her room and down the hall then made a left and walked into the dinning room. To her surprise, all of her friends were there. Sokka and Suki were eating some kind of Earth Kingdom food.

Toph was sitting by a gloomy looking Avatar, eating moon peaches and dragon fruit with a glass of yunnan jasmine tea. Aang was slowly eating a few moon peaches and some rice with a cup of black tea. Zuko was sitting at the head of the table with an empty chair on his right and Iroh on his left. Suki was sitting next to Iroh, and Sokka was sitting at the end of the table. Aang was sitting next to Sokka, and Toph by Aang, leaving the only place for Katara to sit was next to Zuko.

"Uh, hi guys," Katara said, putting some moon peaches and some dragon fruit on her plate then got a cup of oolong tea and a small cup of Ox-Bear milk for Saki. Everyone looked up, minus Zuko who had looked up when he heard the door open. "Hey sis!" Sokka said, hugging his little sister. Katara laughed and put Saki at a smaller table with food for the kids where Akina, Hairi and Kazumi are. Hairi and Kazumi are Sokka and Suki's daughters, Hairi has Suki's hair and Sokka's eye's while Kazumi has Sokka's hair and Suki's eyes.

"Sokka!" After Katara put Saki down she glomped her brother so tight he started turning a light blue. "Sugar queen, stop hugging Snoozle's. He can't breath," Toph said in her sarcastic yet hard toned voice. Katara blushed lightly and let her brother go. Sokka gasped as color returned to his face. "Good to see you again Kat," Suki said hugging Katara and being mindful of her big belly. "Good to see you to Suki," Katara said, hugging her sister-in-law back. She was full and used to the nickname Suki gave her.

Toph was the next to be hugged, much to her chagrin. "It's great to see you, Toph," the chief of the Southern Water Tribe said, grinning. "It's good to 'see' you too, Sugar Queen" the blind bandit said with sarcasm at 'see'. "Then- Oh, ha-ha Toph" Katara said as everyone laughed; it was something they've all gotten used to. The people in the group all saw past everyone's faults, like Toph's blindness or ever Zuko's scar; it didn't matter to them.

"When did you guys get here?" The water bender asked as she sat down next to Fire Lord Zuko. Aang said slowly as he looked at his daughter, "We arrived last night. How long have you been here?" Katara looked at her food and sighed. "I got here yeasterday. I left after the fight," she said calmly, even though she was a mess on the inside. Sokka rised an eyebrow "What fight?" He asked. Katara raised her napkin and it looked like she has wiping her mouth, but she was wiping a tear.

"Aang and I are through, as you can see," Katara said, pointing to her bare neck. Sokka glared at Aang. "What did he do?" He asked, his voice quiet but Katara could tell there was a thick coat of anger hidden in his voice. "We've had to many fights, and the last straw was when he accused me of cheating again," Katara said, rubbing her temples. "So I took Saki, gave Aang the necklace back and came here after getting a letter from Fire Lord Zuzu." (Amulet:hehehe, if you couldn't tell, that's her nickname for Zuko :P) Once Katara finished her part of the story, Sokka tried to lunge at Aang; but was held back, for his feet were trapped in rock.

"Let me go Toph!" Sokka yelled, causing some of the maids and butlers to rush into the room. They left after Zuko shushed them away. Toph spoke next. "Shut up Snoozle's. Let Twinkle Toes tell his side before you try to kill him!" She glared cold daggers at the young man with her milky white/sliver eyes. "Fine," the man grumbled. Toph bent the rock back, freeing the Water Tribe man's feet. "Twinkle Toes, you better tell us your part before Snoozels kills you," the blind earth bender told Aang.

Aang sighed and began his part of the story, "I was tired and slightly grumpy. I had just gotten back from helping the Earth King stop some rebels in the lower, upper, and middle tiers. There were ten rebels trying to bring back the war in the lower tier, five trying to mug some women in the middle tier, and somehow two managed to sneak into the upper tier and tried the steal. Along with some help from the Dai Lee, we managed to get all of them." Everyone sat at their spot at the table and listened.

"And so when I got home and saw a man I didn't know coming out of mine and Katara's room, I jumped the gun and said she was cheating. I don't know what came over me, but I can't change that now, can I?" He said the last part looking at his ex-wife, who looked away and nodded. Aang sighed and smiled. "Well, at least I can say this; I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through Katara," and with that he walked out of the room, but not before he heard Katara whisper, "Thanks, Aang." He paused and smiled over his shoulder before leaving, the small group of friends and kids were quiet. Toph stood and said, "I'm, uh, going to find Twinkle Toes." She then ran out of the room, and used her Earth bending to find him.

To be continued-  
Amulet: Zuzu, come dance with me! -tries to pull Zuko off the chair he was sitting on-  
Zuko: -glares at Amulet- **no**  
Amulet: -pouts- meany-bo-beany!  
Katara: -shakes her head- please R&R. Amulet get away from that cactus juice!


	6. Chats and gifts

Amulet:sorry 'bout last chapter, Sokka had spiked my cup of tea with cactus juice -glares at Sokka-  
Sokka:-glup's- i-I'm sorry...  
Amulet:anyway, I don't own avatar:the legend of Aang!(that is just one of the many different names you can call it, still the same show)  
Katara:-looking at Zuko who's drunk on cactus juice- I think I'm gonna die of laughter!  
Zuko:-dancing around the room like a monkey-  
Amulet:-whistles and hides a empty vile behind her back-

Second chance-

"Twinkle Toe's wait up!" The blind Earth bender said trying to keep up with her running friend. When he didn't stop or slow down Toph Earth bended Aang's feet to the ground. Toph finally got to Aang and let his feet go saying if he try's to run She'll Earth bend his feet again. Aang nodded and looked at the past fire lords and lady's, one fire lady in particular stood out.

She had long ebony black hair, the top layer tied up in a topknot with the fire lady's head peace in it. Her eyes were almost like liquid gold, her pale skin flawless and a beautiful smile on her red lips. It's was fire lady Ursa, otherwise known as Fire Lord Zuko's mother, who was living just outside the palace walls. "I wonder how Akina has been able to cope without a mother or a mother figure" he said looking at the picture next to Ursa's, it was Fire Lady Mai's.

"I don't know, maybe because she never really had one or she deals with it and has Sparky" came the reply from the milky eyed Earth bender. She never knew what everybody looked like, but her friends told her and helped her try to picture everything too. Aang looked at her and then back at the pictures, he closed his eyes and breathed out a small sigh. He though of his daughter and hoped she would grow up with a father, even if it wasn't him.

"Come on, lets go back to the dinning room" Toph said reaching out to take Aang's hand, he let her drag him around and back to the dinning room. Back with the others Katara got up to go after Aang but a hand on her arm stopped her, she looked over and saw Zuko shaking his head. "Let them be, Toph'll bring him back by his ear if she has to" he said with a small smile thinking of how the blind girl who's like his little sister really _would_ actually do that. Katara nodded and sat back down and nibbled on her moon peach, half listening when her brother tried to lighten the mood by telling story's of how things where back home on Kyoshi island.

When Katara finished her peach she walked over and crouched by her daughter, nieces and little Akina "hey guys, did you miss your aunt Kat?" She asked Hairi and Kazumi. They jumped up and glomped Katara, making her fall backwards and land on her bum, Akina got up and joined them in glomping Katara. Katara may not be part of Akina's family, but in a way she was like the golden eyed four year old's mother in a way. Saki sat in her chair drinking her milk and watching her cousins and friend glomp her mother.

"Ah!, I missed you to!" The blue eyed water bender laughed as she hugged the kids in her arms.

"C-Cant...B-Breath!" Hairi gasped turning as blue as her Aunts dress.

"Oops, sorry" Katara said letting them go, they took deep breathes and color re-turned to their faces. Katara got up a pulled out three things from her back pocket. Two small japanese fans that were blue like waves and green like grass with waves and flowers printed on them. She handed them to Hairi and Kazumi.

"Here, I know it gets hot here" Katara said with a smile and a wink, then she got two red chop sticks with three yellow and orange beaded string's on each one and gave them to Akina. The girl took them with great care and thanked Katara. "This is just one of two, part two is your birthday gift" the master water bender said putting the chop sticks in Akina's hair, which was in a high ponytail with her small crown in it. Akina smiled and hugged Katara, then Katara sat back down in her seat next to Toph's empty seat after being let go.

"That was nice of you Kat, but you didn't have to" Suki said rubbing her enlarged belly, the Chief Water Bender smiled at her sister-in-law.

"I know, but I can rarely see them, what with my duties as Chief Of The Southern Water Tribe and all. And it's nice to spoil them, so just let me have my fun" Katara said with a smile and a wink. Sokka snorted and rolled his eyes muttering 'woman' while his wife and sister giggled. After a few minutes of talking Toph came in while dragging Aang by his arm. Iroh sighed and took out two sliver peace's and tossed them to Sokka, they made a bet to see how long it'll take them to get back.

Sokka said ten minutes, Iroh said fifteen minutes. "Okay, I got Twinkle Toe's back!" Toph said letting Aang's arm go and felt her way back to her chair.

To Be Continued-  
Amulet:sorry this is late, I had my family reunion to go to, friends coming over and chores. So sorry x.x  
Katara:-still laughing- p-please...R-R&R!  
ZuZu:-pulling a Sokka and talking to a picture of a mushroom(don't ask why I have a picture of a mushroom in My room)-  
Amulet:bye-bye  
Zuko:_friendly mushroom!_


End file.
